


Muggle Studies Revelation

by bukalay



Series: Billy Batson and the Wizarding World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Identity Reveal, Muggle Studies, Reveal, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Professor Mcgonagall has received a rather curious letter asking for an interview. Cautious and Curious at the same time, she asks for the Headmaster's opinion of the matter. He urged her to take the interview.Unbeknownst to everyone else, that simple interview could lead to a lot of revelations.
Series: Billy Batson and the Wizarding World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Muggle Studies Revelation

The start of the academic year was very stressful if you ask any of Hogwarts's staff. First Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban.

Now the students have been sleeping in the Great Hall because Black has infiltrated the school.

It was in the middle of the academic year when Professor Mcgonagall received a rather curious letter from a relatively new magazine requesting for an interview at Hogsmeade, particularly at Hogs Head.

The deputy headmistress consulted the headmaster with about the letter, to her surprise, he gave her permission to have an interview with an added task of looking out for Black.

* * *

"Good Morning Professor Mcgonagall." A man with black hair wearing muggle clothes greeted the Professor.

"Good Morning, Mr. Batson I presume?"

"You presume correctly professor." The Batson grinned at the Professor. "Why don't we have a sit?"

Professor Mcgonagall nodded and sat in front of the man before her.

"Before we start, would you mind if I revert back into my cursed state?"

"Cursed state?"

" **SHAZAM!"**

Lightning struck the man from out of nowhere, startling the patrons of the pub and his guest. The lightning strike created a small smoke screen that covered Batson from head to foot.

A few moments later, the smoke dissipated, and what replaced Batson was a young boy, no older than fourteen years old.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You see Professor Mcgonagall, I was either hit by a curse from one of Grindelwald's followers or simply a newly invented spell gone wrong." The child shrugged. "Hence this form."

"Mr. Batson?"

"Yep."

"Merlin's beard!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed. "Have you consulted curse breakers?"

"Unfortunately, they too were perplexed with my situation." Batson sighed. "Both here in Britain and MACUSA."

"You're from the Americas?"

"Born and raised." Batson grinned.

"Shall we get to the interview Professor Mcgonagall?"

* * *

The interview consisted of topics that Professor Mcgonagall was an expert on: Transfigurations. She had detailed how she came to be the transfigurations teacher, succeeding the current headmaster's former post, as its teacher.

Their topic then turned about metamorphmagus and animagus, their differences and similarities.

"Not to be rude or anything Professor, but is it possible for an unlicensed animagi to infiltrate Hogwarts?" Batson asked.

"What are you saying Mr. Batson?"

"I actually came across rumors about how certain secure areas were infiltrated." Batson admitted. "As Hogwarts's security is something to behold, I wanted to ask if such a thing is possible."

"If we are talking about Hogwarts, no." Professor Mcgonagall shook her head.

"But, children come in to school with pets don't they?" Batson argued. "Could they have masqueraded themselves as someone's pet?"

Professor Mcgonagall's eyes widened at the implication.

"Merlin's beard!" The transfigurations professor exclaimed as she stood up and the books she had fell to the floor.

"What's wrong Professor?"

"Mr. Batson, would it be amenable if we continue this interview for another time?" Professor Mcgonagall waved her wand and neatly stacked her books on her arms.

"If you're trying to catch that unlicensed animagus, I suggest not doing it directly." Batson stood up. "Would you mind if I cover this story as well?"

"I still need to meet with the headmaster and see if it's possible."

"That's fair." Batson nodded.

* * *

"Why do you think the Headmaster wanted us to bring out our pets?" Ron hid his pet rat

"In the place where we eat no less." Hermoine huffed. "This is highly unsanitary and we'll likely going to contract illnesses like stomach bugs." She carried her pet cat's cage, with Crookshanks in it.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has a reason." Harry assured his best friends. "Pets are normally forbidden in the Great Hall."

Once every student has deposited their pet cages with their pets inside at the corner of the Great Hall, they immediately took their seats.

"Let the feast begin!"

* * *

The idle discussion between the students as they ate their supper consisted of the possible reasons why their pets were asked to be brought with them. A lot of the older students agreed with Hermoine's concerns.

Professor Mcgonagall rang her goblet and captured everyone's attention.

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore greeted the students once more. "I am sure you all are very curious why your pets were summoned to the great hall." The headmaster stood up. "Before I answer that question, I would like us to welcome a very special guest Mr. William Joseph Batson."

A tall muscular man entered the hall's door and strutted towards where the Headmaster stood.

"Thank you Headmaster." William expressed his gratitude.

Murmurs erupted from the Great Hall from students and staff alike. This even was unprecedented, it seemed like only Professor Mcgonagall and the Headmaster was aware of the new comer's arrival.

"Before we start this impromptu lesson" The students groaned. "I know, I know, it's supposed to be night and there shouldn't be a lesson, but bear with me."

A few huffs and groans were heard in the Hall but soon enough everyone was silent, just wanting this impromptu lesson to end.

"I am William Joseph Batson, an American and a no-maj born."

"No-maj?"

"Sorry, muggleborn."

Some hisses and sneers erupted from one corner of the room.

"I also write for a relatively new magazine called 'Mudblood'."

"Sir, with all due respect, did you know that the magazine you've been working for is using a derogatory term?"

"Why, yes I am Ms…"

"Granger sir, Miss Hermoine Granger."

"To answer your question Ms. Granger, yes I am completely aware and so are the few purebloods and half-bloods working for the magazine." William responded. "We are simply reclaiming the derogatory term used to insult us, as something positive, like how a lot of oppressed groups in the muggle world have reclaimed their derogatory terms."

William shook his head before he could get ahead of himself and swerve away from the real reason he was here.

"Who here are muggleborns and/or muggle raised?" William questioned the Hall.

A few students like Hermoine and Harry raised their hands.

"Good, good, now do anyone of you know the lifespans of your pets?" William posed another question.

A few students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff raised their hands and only Hermoine from Gryffindor raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I know for a fact that cats can live up to two upto twelve years." Hermoine answered. "Although Crookshanks is a half kneazle, it could be a toss-up between the maximum years that a cat may live and the maximum years that a kneazle may live."

"Very thorough Ms. Granger." William praised.

The Gryffindors clapped their hands with Hermoine's excellent display of intellect.

"Am I allowed to bestow points to the houses?" William asked the entirety of the staff.

"As you are doing an impromptu lesson, you may." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then, ten points to Gryffindor!" William announced.

This action garnered groans from the Slytherin house and claps from both the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Now, I want each of you to retrieve your pets, with their cages, and place them on the table."

The students did what was instructed of them, soon enough, the tables were now filled with animal cages that kept every student's pet safe. Even Neville and Ron had cages for their respective pets.

"Mr. Longbottom, how long do you think your toad would live?" William called out.

Neville nervously stood up.

"I-I I don't know?"

A lot of students laughed at Neville's expense.

"What is wrong with his answer?" William voiced out, silencing the Hall. "At least he had the _courage_ to admit if he doesn't know anything." He praised. "Five points to Gryffindor!"

Everyone was slacked-jaw at the declaration. This was probably the first time where someone was awarded points because he admitted to not knowing the answer.

"I may have awarded Mr. Longbottom points for admitting to not knowing the answer, know that this is probably the only time that's been down and this does not exempt you from studying." William cautioned. "I am awarding points based on how you actually embody the qualities of your respective houses."

The teachers began to talk to themselves, curious as to how the guest was teaching their students.

"Any muggleborn or muggle-raised wizards or witches that know?"

A Ravenclaw student raised her hand.

"Ms. Brunel?"

"A common toad could live from ten to twelve years. There are species of toads where they can only live up to five years. Their lifespan can also depend whether that they are wild or raised in captivity." A Ravenclaw stood up.

"Very good!" William nodded. "Five points to Ravenclaw!"

"Now Mr. Longbottom, how long have you had your pet toad?" William turned his attention back to Neville.

"Three years." Neville answered. "Trevor was a gift to me by my great uncle Algie."

"I see, Thank you Mr. Longbottom."

This trend continued on for a few moments. William will call a pureblood wizard or witch in training and ask them of the lifespan of their respective pets. If they fail to answer, he'd call for a muggleborn or muggle-raised wizards or witches in training and have them answer.

So far three of the four houses have gained points with Ravenclaw leading with 40 points, followed by Hufflepuff with 25 points, and Gryffindor with 15 points.

The reason for Gryffindor with the least points was that Hermoine wasn't called often.

Slytherin house was mostly comprised of purebloods and the muggleborns, muggle-raised or even half-bloods that were in Slytherin continued to hide their status.

"Now Mr. Ronald Weasley." William called out. "I see you have a pet rat. Do you know how long they'd live?"

"N-no sir." Ron shook his head nervously.

"Any muggleborns that could answer?"

Like with the previous questions, Hermoine dutifully raised her hand to answer.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"They only live up to two years." Hermoine frowned. "Although some rats live up to three to four years if it's in captivity..." She trailed off.

The Weasley's looked at each other. The twins immediately stood up, George immediately grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermoine while Fred grabbed Ginny and gathered around Percy.

"Weasleys! It is quite rude to stand up while there's a discussion going on!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed. "20 points from Gryffindor for each of you!"

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, how long have you had your pet rat?" William smiled.

"I have had Scabbers for three years now." Ron gulped. "Percy had him as a pet first before he was given to me."

Murmurs erupted in the great hall at the revelation. Percy was a seventh year and Ron started when he was in his fourth year.

Scabbers was strangely trying to get out of the cage he was in. The rat scratching, scratching and scratching against his container.

"It can't be!" Professor Lupin exclaimed.

"Mr. Diggory." William called. "Would you do a demonstration for a revealing charm?"

"Of course sir." Cedric nodded.

"Once I release the rat you use a revealing charm, okay?"

William got his wand and pointed it at the cage that contained Scabbers. He lifted the cage off of the table and slowly but surely removed the cage's lock.

As soon as the lock was removed, Scabbers scrambled to escape the cage and jumped to the ground.

"Mr Diggory, now!"

" _Revelio, Petrificus Totalus!"_

Two orbs of light shot out from Cedric's wand, one blue and one white and both of them hit the rat. As soon as both orbs hit the target, the effect was instantaneous, the _rat_ revealed himself to be an animagus named Peter Pettigrew and he fell on the floor with a thud.

"Mr. Batson, I apologize, but I must suspend your impromptu lesson now." Dumbledore announced. "Prefects escort your housemates back to your common rooms if you would."

"It's quite alright headmaster." William nodded. "But I should praise Mr. Diggory for the initiative of adding a full-body binding curse to prevent the infiltrator from attacking anyone. Fifty points to Hufflepuff!"

"Thank you Mr. Batson." Dumbledore nodded. "Your lecture was informative, I suppose a revision of the muggle studies curriculum is in order."

"No thank _you_ for this opportunity Headmaster." William smiled. "I have to admit that I didn't have much of altruistic motive for this move, but rather to advertise my magazine."

"In any case, we still have a case to solve, Minerva could you call the Weasleys."

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall for their breakfast. The topic of everyone's discussion was what took place last night, the impromptu muggle studies in the Great Hall that revealed someone that was supposed to be dead.

Most of the seventh years were aghast at the reveal. Peter Pettigrew caused quite a spectacle upon his supposed death, posthumously awarded with a First Class Order of Merlin.

"A criminal was sleeping in the same bed as me?! Could you believe that?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He was an animagus, so I can believe it." Hermoine answered. "We were all clueless about Scabbers's true identity."

"Is Percy okay?" Harry asked. "I noticed that he was rather hurt by the reveal."

"That rat"

"-was his confidant."

"-back when-"

"-he was a child."

The Weasley twins remarked as they watched their older brother enter the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron were silent at this. They knew Percy's penchant for the rules and the reveal that he was unknowingly covering for a supposed criminal would've been a big blow for someone like him.

"I am not that pigheaded to think of him after this." Percy huffed as he sat next to Hermoine. "He had fooled all of us. I was thinking all the what-ifs that could have happened while he was in my care."

"He was an animagus." Hermoines offered. "He fooled both your parents and your two older brothers."

Before anyone could comment about Hermoine's answer, a parliament of owls entered the Great Hall, soon the owls began dropping to each student a copy of a magazine no one had a subscription – The Mudblood magazine.

* * *

**The Mudblood**

**Sirius Black Innocent? Peter Pettigrew Found Alive.  
by: William Joseph Batson**

During an impromptu muggle studies lesson in the Great Hall, where the Headmaster invited an expert on the field. It was revealed that a student, who shall remain unnamed, has had his pet rat for over five years. A revealing charm later, it was revealed that the boy's pet rat turned out to be an unlicensed animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. (more on page 3)

* * *

"Huh, this magazine follows the rules imposed by muggle magazines." Hermoine commented. "Underage people remain anonymous, unless consent is given to the magazine to reveal themselves, or the underage person is an athlete."

"Sure could've used that rule before." Harry bitterly commented.

"I agree." Hermoine nodded. "Omitting your name from articles could've saved you a lot of grief."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ron questioned.

"I read." Hermione shrugged. "Noticed how different the writing styles between the Daily Prophet and the muggle magazines and newspapers."

* * *

At Hogs Head, a teen wearing red sweaters and Professor Mcgonagall met up. The two of them were talking, as if it was a boy and his grandmother.

"I must admit Mr. Batson I thought you were alluding to Sirius Black when we had our conversation about unlicensed animagi." Professor Mcgonagall stated. "Black has recently infiltrated the castle, and infiltrated the Gryffindor dorms, hence my reaction the first time we met."

"It's alright Professor." Batson smiled. "While Black is still at large, I think he may reconsider with Pettigrew's capture."

"I suppose so." Professor Mcgonagall sighed. "Can you tell me more about yourself Mr. Batson?"

"Call me Billy." Batson informed the Professor. "I use that name when I'm in my cursed form."

Professor Mcgonagall listened to the boy's words, quite curious herself of who was the person before her.

"I attended Ilvermorny, Three of the four house mascots wanted me to be in their house, but I ultimately chose the Thunderbird house." Billy narrated. "I had a great time at school, then I became an auror, then the curse."

"You've had quite an adventure then Billy?"

"You could say that." Billy smiled.

* * *

Professor Mcgonagall had just left the boy in Hogs Head. Billy was pinching the bridge of his nose from the numerous lies he had just fed the Hogwarts's professor.

"Holy Moley." Billy muttered. "I'm in this deep."


End file.
